


Morning

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, This is very short, and pretty much a pwp without the smut, aomine and momoi friendship, bros, future fic college, kuroko aomine friendship, when your two best friends hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Aomine gets a surprise when he goes to drag Kuroko to basketball practice. Very short fic





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on tumblr and decided to post it here.

There was a knock at the door. Kuroko sat up and put on his clothes and then dragged himself out of bed.

Yawning he opened the door. Aomine stood there with his arms folded.

“Hey Tetsu, I’ve been waiting for you, we’re going to be late for practice.”

“Oh sorry.” Kuroko yawned again and started to go back into his room to get his gym clothes.

But just as he moved, Momoi, wearing the same clothes as the night before, slid past him.

“Oh hi Dai-chan.” She said half asleep then turned to Kuroko.” I’ll see you at practice Tetsu-kun.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pushed passed Aomine and headed back to her dorm.

Kuroko looked back at Aomine, who looked more confused than anything.

“Um…” he started. “Last night did you two…”

“Yes we did.” Kuroko cut him off.

Aomine looked down and then back at Kuroko, his face seemed unsure if it wanted to be happy or angry.

“Is everything alright?”

Aomine sighed. “I really want to give you a high five… but Satsuki is like a little sister to me… so I also kind of want to punch you.”

“Aomine-ku-!”

“No it’s fine… I wouldn't ever actually do that anyway, Satsuki can do whatever she wants with whoever, and.. if I got to pick a guy for her it would be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I decided that Aomine would be over protective of Momoi when starts dating. But what if it were Kuroko?


End file.
